


Wish You Were Here

by monsterslut13



Series: Of Love and Monsters [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: Pre-season four drabbles of what happens when Elijah is finally cured of his bite and finds his mate pining for him through five years alone and pretending to be okay.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartless241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless241/gifts).



> So Theodore and Elijah are my crack ship and I love them. I paired them together in a group on the Polyvore website and now I just love them. This is basically smut for the case of having smut cause I was bored and well smut happens

Major Arcana was neutral ground in the French Quarter. No matter what troubles were plaguing the witches, the werewolves or the vampires of New Orleans and no matter which supernatural faction was currently controlling that part of the city, Major Arcana would always and forever be, neutral territory. Only three times in the past five years had one faction or the other ever tried to persuade the owner of the magic shop to pick a side in the territory dispute that raged on around them. Only three times in the past five years did those factions suddenly find themselves plagued or cursed with bad luck and each had been forced to apologise on bended knee to never approach the shop with evil intent. 

It didn’t take long but soon everyone knew to never fuck with Theodore Mikaelson. Normally the mate of an Original vampire would have been considered fair game but when the mate of an Original vampire is the only vampire-warlock hybrid in the existence of the world with no friends or family to manipulate him with, these things are usually best left alone. Sure, there was other friends in other places but one that was as stupid to try and use a Salvatore for a hostage, let alone his warlock boyfriend deserved to be flayed alive by either Theodore or Damon. At this point, there was no sure-fire way to tell who would cause more pain but both participants were coming in equal first. 

Theodore generally kept to himself in the five years since he’d married and said his tearful goodbyes to Elijah. Klaus had gone missing, well not missing, Theodore knew damn well where the hybrid was but he really couldn’t be tossed storming Marcel’s compound to get the ungrateful bastard back considering how much of the situation was his fault to begin with. Hayley was off doing whatever Hayley did best (which usually involved fucking whatever power was in play at that current point in time) whilst occasionally leaving Hope with Theodore to look after since she was the only thing he cared about so strongly aside from his mate. The brave face that he put on was all just a farce, deep down, Theodore was utterly dead inside. But he soldiered on, he always soldiered on because there was nothing else he could do. 

Four months to the day after Elijah was put to sleep, Theodore was lying in the bed of the room he was renting out in some old woman’s boarding house when both Damon and Eian came to drag him right out of bed. Despite the various protests and threats issued against their very lives, neither vampire or witch really listened to Theodore’s pathetic pleading before they tossed him in the shower and both took upon the task of cleaning the ragged-looking hybrid up. They dressed him as respectably as they possibly could before dragging his ass out into public where they made him feed and stop wallowing in his own self-pity. Yes, at first Theodore had been utterly pissed, no, utterly enraged that they would even dare to do something like this to him, as the night wore on, he started to understand why. 

When Theodore accepted that things were out of his control, that was when he started to pull his life back together. Never in the history of ever would Theodore ever be able to leave New Orleans, he would stay forever if that was how long it took to find a cure for Marcels’ bite. Using a never-ending account of funds that Elijah had set up for his mate nearly seven years ago, Theodore opened a magic shop that he appropriately named Major Arcana and soon that place was known to be the Sweden of the French Quarter. Guests inside were not allowed to fight or cause trouble or hurt anyone who came in seeking refuge on the sacred boutique magic shop nor the apartment above it where Theodore lived least there be hell to pay. Nasty, nasty hell...or as Theodore calls it, Tuesday mornings without coffee. 

That particular day was an overly warm day of summer, the daytime hours were longer and the people in the streets were stupider…well that was in Theodore’s own mind anyway but you would be hard pressed to find someone that didn’t agree with his opinions on a hot day like today. The morning had started off terribly, his alarm didn’t go off due to the New Orleans public servants thinking it was a great idea to induce rolling blackouts so the over-use of air conditioners didn’t cut out power altogether, which of course made Theodore late. The water in his shower was mildly warm but turned cold after running through the old pipes for a few minutes. Theodore always hated cold showers, despite the stinking hot weather this summer, he always hated cold showers so this was quicker than anything. Having no power also meant no microwave and no power to the fridge where he stored his blood bags, Theodore found himself going without that much needed morning pick-me-up because he refused to let the cold out of the fridge. 

When the hybrid was finally able to get around to opening the shop for the day, there was already a few people there waiting. Most were some usual customers, some were your typical New Orleans spook tourists (and that fucking pissed Theodore off to no end when the threw millions of questions at him over what thing did what in the shop). But nevertheless, Theodore always served them with a smile on his face whilst he died a little inside each day…or was he already dead? He could never really tell anymore what the state of his soul was. 

Despite the horrid heatwave that was currently living for free in the city, Theodore managed to make it until lunch time before caving and taking the outer shirt of he wore, underneath that shirt he wore on a delicate silver chain around his neck, the silver and lapis lazuli ring that Elijah had gotten made for him with the Mikaelson family crest sitting over top of the magical stone. It usually fit perfectly, but wearing that reminder each day where he could see it was too painful so nearly eighteen months ago, Theodore had taken to wearing it underneath a shirt, close to his heart. 

Around two in the afternoon, the air con finally kicked in, coincidentally that was right about the same time that Theodore had also considered selling his soul to Satan if he would take his ungrateful ass back to hell where it belonged and took this godforsaken heat back with him. He decided that it was time to shut the shop up and retreat to his couch and air con in the upstairs apartment where Theodore could sit in a pair of boxers, drink his blood and watch re-runs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer whilst pressing down the urge to call himself a looser with no life. 

At two fifteen exactly the door to his little shop was opened as Theodore had his ass propped up in the air whilst trying to find the crystal orb that had rolled off the entrance table and underneath the bookshelf. “We’re closed!” Theodore called out, his voice somewhat muffled from the small space he’d gotten himself wedged in. “If that’s you Vincent, I’ll tell you what I told Marcel, fuck off. I am not interested in your petty games or your stupid war. Just leave me be and get the hell out of my shop.” No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Theodore suddenly found nearly every hair on his body standing to attention. The hybrid managed to get his fingers around the crystal orb and held onto it tightly, ready and willing to use it as a weapon once he wriggled his way out from underneath the bookshelf. 

“Don’t mind me, Theodore, I’m just admiring the view.” 

Theodore froze. Those words, that tone, that voice, it cut through him like a knife right down to his very soul. He jumped to his feet in an uncoordinated frenzy and stared at one Elijah Mikaelson who stood perfectly poised in the doorway to his little shop. Theodore’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, his mind ran through a million different words to say but his mouth was unable to make them into a string of sounds that would make up his frenzied emotions. His arm dropped uselessly by his side at the same time the orb fell to the floor, smashing altogether. The sound of shattered crystal on the stone floor was like a wake-up call, Theodore immediately dropped to his knees preying to whatever deity out there that they would make this illusion go away. 

A pair of larger hands covered his smaller, shaking hands before Theodore could pick up the shards of broken crystal. “Leave it…I’ll get it.” Elijah looked at his mate, confused as to why exactly he wasn’t looking him in the eyes. “Theodore, it’s me…I’m right here. I’m not some illusion or a dream, this is real. I am here Theodore.” He placed a hand over Theodore’s heart at the same time Elijah placed his mate’s hands over his. “Theodore.” There was nothing else that needed to be said aside from that. Elijah’s voice was full of such emotion, emotions that only Elijah Mikaelson, and not some dream or illusion, could put into words.

Theodore found himself finally meeting his mates very familiar gaze, those big, gorgeous brown eyes that held such emotion and he damn-well collapsed in a fit of tears that refused to stop coming. He babbled incoherently through tears and sobs, sadness, happiness, rage and anger all flooding through him at once, he was a checkerboard of emotions that were constantly fighting for dominance. All he wanted to ask was how but the stupid word wouldn’t come out properly. 

Elijah wrapped his arms around his younger mate and held him close, letting his go through the motions. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nose filling with all the scents of Theodore. Christ, after five years he even smelt the same. “Theodore, we should talk. Do you mind if we go upstairs?” he questioned of his babbling mate. 

Theodore pulled away nodding as he rubbed his tear-stained eyes on the bottom hem of the singlet he was wearing. The young hybrid took locked the door behind him and turned the sign around to say ‘CLOSED’ before he turned to Elijah. “If you ever, ever leave me like this again, Elijah Mikaelson, I will stake you myself,” he told him in a matter-of-fact tone before he headed through the back behind the counter and up the stairs that lead to Theodore’s apartment. He looked back only once to silently invite his mate up and then let himself inside without a word. 

Elijah came up behind him and glanced around the small apartment that his mate had made into his home. Theodore’s scent was everywhere, it had even seeped into the walls it was so thick. “I heard about you,” Elijah spoke, trying to make some kind of small talk with Theodore, it was almost like they were just dating for the first time. The air, not only thick with the scent of Theodore, was also thick with awkwardness. “Sweden, is it?” he asked.

Theodore came out from the kitchen with a bag of blood in his hand, the top of it had been ripped open in a kind of frenzy that only a newborn could possess. “Sweden. Major Arcana is neutral territory, nobody fucks with me or I fuck with them, it’s the natural state of things around here. A few of the various factions have tried but they soon learn to leave me alone.” He went back to drinking his blood, his eyes turning blood red as he drank. Theodore had wanted Elijah back for so long, he’d pined and cried and for so many nights he’d screamed his pain into the pillow right before bitterly jerking himself off to sleep with his own cum on his fingers. It was sad, it was depressing and utterly fucking pathetic. 

Elijah cross the small space between them and put his hands over Theodore’s whilst he drank. Only when his mate had finished with the bag, did the original vampire yank him close and claim his lips. Theodore fought him at first. He didn’t know why, years’ worth of pent up anger maybe? He wasn’t sure exactly why but his body was fighting Elijah whilst his mind was screaming for it to stop. When the vampire gently slammed his mate against the wall, Theodore’s body stopped with all the pretences and let himself be swept away with the body against his. The empty blood bag was pried out of his fingers and tossed expertly into the trash before Theodore found himself inexplicably dragged towards his bedroom. 

Long, slender fingers wrapped around Theodore’s wrists as Elijah pressed his body against that of his mate, trapping him against the wall just beside his door. The hybrid gasped when Elijah pushed his knee in between his legs, using it to rub against his trapped and half erect cock. Theodore whimpered when Elijah pulled away, he used this moment to take his jacket off and toss it unceremoniously on the wingback chair in the corner of his mate’s room, the jacket was followed by his tie which the vampire then used to bind the hybrid’s wrists together. “Oh god…” Theodore gasped, his eyes shining brightly, those blue-grey orbs full of lust and love. 

“Elijah,” the vampire corrected him with a cocky smirk on his face that made Theodore weak at the knees. Without warning, Elijah ripped through the singlet that his mate was wearing and tossed the torn fabric aside like it was offensive. Seeing Theodore’s face, Elijah raised an eyebrow. “I’ll buy you another one,” he told the younger man right before her claimed his lips once more. 

Theodore had always loved kissing Elijah. when they’d first started that tentative dance around each other after his eighteenth birthday, he found kissing an Original vampire who had a habit of ripping the hearts out of a person’s chest without getting blood on his suit a dangerous turn on. Of course, the Scoobies had been caught off guard when on Damon and Stefan had caught Theodore in bed after a thorough fucking under the assumption that the young warlock had been kidnapped by the vampire. Word spread quickly as word does in Mystic Falls and suddenly you’re the consort to a new God (Damon had called him the Painted Whore). 

Elijah moved Theodore over to the king-sized bed, his imagination running wild with thoughts of his mate utterly splayed out and there for his enjoyment and his alone. The vampire moaned and proceeded to push Theodore down onto the bed right before using the tie that was wrapped around his mate’s wrists to secure his arms to the iron frame of the bed. Moving down Theodore’s body, Elijah busied himself with rescuing him from the rest of his clothing before stepping back to admire his handy work. His mate. Naked and bound. Now that was a piece of art work that Elijah was thrilled to be the only one to ever view. 

Theodore was a fine specimen in his own right; his chest was almost hairless if not for a small smudge off hair just over his sternum, the trail of dark hair started at just below his navel and thickened until it swarmed around his erect cock. “Five years…” the Original trailed off, his voice laced with annoyance and envy. “Five years stolen from us…five years I fully intend to make up.” Elijah stripped off the rest of his clothing and crawled onto the bed. He lay propped up on one elbow beside Theodore and placed his hand on his hip so that he could run his fingers right to the edge of his dark public hairs. Theodore’s breath was caught in the back of his throat when he felt Elijah’s hand stop. 

Elijah kissed Theodore when he moved his body so that the vampire half-covered him, their legs entangled in a scissoring motion. He was rock hard took the opportunity to grind himself against the man beneath him, harshly rubbing his cock against Theodore’s. He moaned lowly before Elijah met Theodore’s mouth with unbridled enthusiasm before parting his lips to give him the ability to explore his mouth like it was unchartered territory and Elijah was a new world explorer. The vampire rubs himself up against his mate before moving to run a finger over his bottom lip. 

Theodore smirked and licked his finger mere seconds before sucking it into his mouth. Elijah melted at the sight of his hollowed cheeks and the crazy, love drunk eyes his mate was sporting as his cock strained, leaking pre-cum at the tip. Elijah pulled his fingers back before replacing it with his tongue, he leaned over to kiss him against and slipped a single digit inside him. Fuck he was tight. Pride bloomed within Elijah’s chest knowing that his mate had not taken another lover out of longing but it also grew heavy with sadness at how long they’d been apart and how long Theodore had been alone. With gentle stroking, Theodore found his body begin to relax and his hips slowly rocking with each caress of Elijah’s finger. 

Elijah took his time in delicately and deliberately exploring his lover’s body. He stopped to flick his tongue over one of Theodore’s nipple’s earning a hiss of pleasure from him in the process. The vampire easily found the unopened bottle of lubricant in the nightstand and proceeded to uncap it before applying some of the cool gel to his fingers. Theodore cried out loudly when the second finger pressed its way inside him. “Fuck that feels so good…” he thrashed. 

He grinned and curled his fingers up inside Theodore at the same time Elijah sat up to watch how he writhed under his fingers alone. Elijah ran his free hand over Theodore’s hairless chest. “You are the single most beautiful creature I have ever seen…” he whispered. “Look at you…lost in the throes of passion.” Despite being bound to the bed, Elijah managed to move him onto his side, fingers still inside him as he continued to scissor them apart to loosen him up. Theodore panted into the pillow as he pushed himself back against Elijah’s very talented fingers. 

One last time Elijah spread his fingers wider and slowly slid them out. He paused for a moment to lube himself up and then got himself into position. Theodore held his breath in anticipation when Elijah eased him up onto his thighs so that he could press the head of his cock against Theodore’s entrance. When he pushed forward, Elijah took his time to press in past the tight ring of muscle, he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Theodore because that was the last thing he wanted to do to him. Theodore cried out loudly as Elijah proceeded to gain entry into his body bit by bit. He moved his legs apart more, spreading them wide only for Elijah’ to pause and assist his mate in this endeavor.

Theodore’s breath hitched when Elijah pulled right out and stopped leaving just the top of his cock inside him so that the vampire could spread more lube over himself. Once that task was done, Elijah pushed into him again. Leaning over Theodore, Elijah took the chance to use the motion as leverage so that he was able to push in deeper. God Theodore’s cries were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Elijah bottomed out and stopped to give him time to adjust. “Tell me when to move…” he whispered in Theodore’s ear, wanting to give him ever little bit of control he could possibly need. 

Elijah began to rock his hips once Theodore nodded, his voice unable to speak any words aside from the occasional curse word and Elijah’s name over and over again. His hands wondered over his lover’s body, up and down, side to side, they stopped occasionally to pinch a nipple earning a cry of shock and pleasure at the sensations running through his body. Eventually Elijah’s free hand stopped at Theodore’s cock, he wrapped his hand around the engorged member and moved it up and down in time with his rocking hips. 

Theodore could feel himself being pushed further and further to the edge of the cliff. He moaned and pushed back against Elijah before ripping at the tie the bound his hands together. He threw it aside just as offensively as Elijah had done with his shirt, he reaches back and grasps Elijah’s neck as he pushes back against him, meeting the vampire thrust for thrust. Without warning, Theodore’s muscles tighten and he clamps down around Elijah before coming across the sheets. The suddenly tightness around the vampire causes him to falter and within moments Elijah finds himself spilling inside his mate. 

The two lay there spooning as their bodies ride the orgasmic wave that tears through them. Neither of them know, or care, how much time has passed whilst they lay side-by-side. Theodore’s cock hung limp against his thigh and the cum was starting to dry and crust but he wasn’t taking any notice of it. Elijah made his way down his lover’s body and took the softening appendage into his mouth before proceeding to lick it clean. By the time Elijah was done, Theodore was half-hard again. 

“Fuck…” the hybrid eventually hisses when he can finally speak again. He took Elijah’s hand and pulled him up his body for a kiss. They pull apart and Elijah falls back on the bed so that he is able to manoeuvre Theodore into the nook of his arm, placing a kiss on his head, Theodore finds himself closing his eyes in contentment. “I love you…I love you more than anything…please…please don’t leave me again…” his voice tapers off in a half-sob but the tone is laced with begging. 

Elijah shakes his head. “Never leaving you again, not if I can’t help it…” he tells him. “Rest, please…then you can catch me up on everything that is going on.”


End file.
